L is for the Way You Look at Me
by pacifiermouth
Summary: The Ministry holds an annual ball in honour of The Boy Who Lived. Of course, everyone who fought in the war is expected to attend. ...which brings us to one Severus Snape brooding in the corner while Harry dances the night away. Will he leave the ball with the same guy he arrived with?


Severus Snape stood in the shadows of the large ballroom. The war had ended five years ago, and every year since the Ministry had seen fit to throw a ball in honour of the 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'. Of course, everyone who had fought on that horrific day was expected to attend, and so here Severus was.

Potter had fought for him in front of the Wizengamot, clearing all charges against him and even making them award him with an Order of Merlin First Class. He had barely spoken to Potter since, only seeing him annually at each ball, watching as he danced and swayed around the room with new man on his arm every year.

This year Potter was accompanied by an older gentleman, whose shiny blonde hair constantly fell over his eyes. Severus watched as he led Potter over to a group of important Ministry officials, showing him off like a prize he had won. Severus held in a growl. Every year they were all the same, each one using Potter to gain favour among the Ministry and those above them in their office.

Suddenly the music changed from a romantic melody to a more upbeat track. Severus observed silently as Potter tried to draw his date's attention back to the dance floor, but the man was having none of it, too content to talk his way into a better position with the Boy Saviour on his arm.

Severus thought that just this once he could intervene and make that whelp realize just whom he had the gift of accompanying to the ball. He took a step forward, an opening sentence forming in his mind, when he thought better of it. Who was he to stick his overly large nose into Potter's business? Just his old greasy Potions professor. Severus sighed. He should leave now, in case he lost his senses entirely and did something unforgivable. He looked up just in time to lock eyes with Potter. Severus kept his face carefully blank, in a mask of indifference. He had no idea how Potter saw him these days, but he felt his heart seized as the boy slipped his arm out of the blonde man's grip and gracefully made his way over to his corner. Severus pulled himself up to his full height, raising a dark eyebrow as Potter neared.

"Hello Professor," Potter said evenly, the green of his eyes vivid in the low lighting.

"Potter," he muttered not willing to be the first one to break the eye contact. "I was just leaving," he blurted out, not exactly sure what made him tell Potter that.

"Oh." Potter looked away as he smoothed down his tailor made robes. "What are you up to these days?" He suddenly asked in a rush, his eyes darting from Severus to the floor.

"I have a Potion shop in Diagon Alley." He already knew what Potter did, everyone who read _The Daily Prophet_ was constantly up to date on 'The Saviour's' life.

"That's good, I...er-"

"Harry!" They both looked up to find Potter's date, fuming as he hurriedly made his way over to them.

He heard Potter sigh before turning around, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I told you not to move," the man seethed crossing his arms as he glared.

" _Told_ me?" Potter asked the smile melting, his shoulders going rigid and his nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

"Yes, and then you had the audacity to move! They need to see you with me or else I won't be promoted."

"So you asked me here to further your career," Potter deadpanned.

"Why else would anyone want to come here with you? That's what you're good for now that there's no Death Eaters left. Well, except _him_." the man jabbed a thumb in Severus' direction, giving him a hate filled glance.

Before Severus could so much as sneer at him Potter had his wand out and had it pointed at the man's chest. "Apologize to the Professor. Now." he growled. pressing the tip harder against his ribs.

"Potter," Severus muttered. The foolish boy needed to stop and think before he acted. "I am not worth the hords of newspaper articles that will come of this." He said it just low enough for only Potter to hear.

Potter ignored him jabbed his wand harder.

"I'll tell the newspapers everything you told me,"

The boy didn't even flinch."Good thing I never told you anything they don't already know,"

"I'll make it all up, I'll destroy your life." he whispered, his eyes glowing with malevolence.

"You will have me to deal with then." Severus growled, wand in hand, his black eyes boring into the other man's. He watched with barely concealed satisfaction as the watery blue eyes widened in fear before he turned to flee. Severus discreetly cast a silent jinx to relax the man's belt buckle. He smirked at Potter's chuckle as they watched him run the rest of the way out, his hands clutching at his trousers.

"You didn't have to do that." Potter said quietly, looking up at him with a small smile.

"No one has any right to treat like that. Well, except myself perhaps. " he replied, pocketing his wand. Potter did the same his smile growing, "I er- was….well I was going to ask, that is-"

"Eloquent as always I see,"

"Git."

"Brat."

Potter gave him a mock glare before taking a breath and looking him in the eye. "Would you be able to stay for just one dance...with me?"

"Potter I-"

The boy rushed to interrupt him. "I know you never dance at these things and I know you don't like me all that much, but everyone here just stares at me like some two headed veela and I just want a few minutes of a normal conversation."

Severus regarded him for a moment. He knew what he wanted to do, what he had wanted to do for three years now. Potter stared at him, his head just reaching the level of his nose, green eyes wide and pleading behind circle frames. "One dance." he finally conceded, walking forward towards the crowded dance floor. Potter slipped his arm through his and led him to the centre.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Potter attempted to take the lead.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." the boy muttered, relinquishing the lead to Severus.

"Better." he said taking Potter's soft hand in his own larger one. He pulled him closer, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. He heard Potter let out a breath of air as he guided him gracefully around the room, their eyes locked on each other.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

"Professor?" Potter said in a hush, his eyes gazing up into his own.

"I think we are at a point where you may call me Severus." he murmured, gazing back.

"Then you have to call me Harry."

"Alright. Harry." he saw or rather felt Potter's breath catch and his eyes widened a little.

Harry gifted him with the most dazzling smile, making his heart lurch. He could not remember a time when a smile like that had been directed at him.

And love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Severus realized that there were no other couples in their vicinity. Everyone was giving them a wide berth, all of them looking on in awe and some in distrust. For once Severus ignored them. He only had eyes for his partner.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on brewing potions." Severus replied.

"Would it be alright if I er- if we went somewhere for lunch maybe?" Harry asked with a hope filled expression.

"You and I?"

"Yeah."

"The Boy Who Lived and the Death Eater?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, trying to show Harry how the Wizarding World would see it.

"How about just Harry and Severus?" Harry suggested.

"That, I could do," Severus said giving Harry a small upturn of the lips. Harry smiled at him again and rested his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Severus felt his shoulders relax as he held Harry close to him. He felt settled for the first time in a very long while.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you


End file.
